2013.05.24 - Catching Up
The school day has drawn to a close. Dinner is over. And there are final papers to mark, in advance of final exams. In spite of the stack waiting for her back in her office, however, Jean Grey pauses by Scott's door instead of her own. Lightly, she taps on the door frame, a rhythmic pattern he no doubt long associates with her -- habitual pattern that it is. The next best thing to a soft psychic tap, which she refrains from sending, just now. "Hi Jean," Scott says conversationally through the door. He pushes his stack of reports off to the side shortly after the knock. "Come on in." When she enters he's got his hands folded on top of the desk. "What's going on?" Jean actually gives Scott a smile. It's not a full, 'hey, Slim, I'm so glad to see you' sort of smile, but neither is it a 'tight, doesn't quite reach the eyes, I'm trying to be nice' kind of smile. Instead, it is quietly genuine, if weary, though... okay, there's a hint that she may be somewhat unsettled behind her eyes. "Hey," she says, pushing through the door. "Got a few?" She taps the door closed behind her, so that passers by won't be overly inclined to pry or eavesdrop, and moves toward one of the chairs before the desk. Sitting, she curls into it in a well-familiar fashion. "I met Nate Grey, last night," she tells him, now. "And Hope Summers." A beat. "Interesting kids." "Always," he responds as she enters. "Can I get you anything? Bottle of water? Fresca? Civil Rights era paperweight memento?" He eyes the paperweight at the edge of his desk mockingly warily before getting back to be more serious. His face twists and his head nods when she mentions Nate and Hope. "Kind of weird, huh?" Jean lets out a short laugh. "I'll say." She regards him for a moment, her familiar face still somehow just a little inscrutable as she does. They're still good friends. But the rapport they once shared isn't really there. At least, not to the same degree. "I didn't remember you telling me about them." A beat. A wry pull at her lips. "At least, not until after I got home from speaking with Hope. Have you heard her full story?" "Well Nate has been here at the mansion, part of the X-men for some time now. In regards to Hope, I have not heard her story, no. In fact, I've never met her. I was made aware of her presence through Nate, but she's pretty reclusive. I asked Nate to see if she'd meet with me. She hasn't taken me up on the offer yet." Scott shrugs his shoulders, not sure what to say about her. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry. The whole thing has been rather difficult for me given the circumstances of last year, so I haven't really talked about it." Again, Jean smiles, this one empathetic. "For both of us," she notes. Coming back from the virtual dead and sliding into someone else's life has been... an experience. God willing, she won't go through that again anytime soon. "You shouldn't keep it bottled up, though," she notes. "You always keep things bottled up." Not that she's a whole lot better. She lets out a little breath and, still smiling, wraps her arm about one knee. "She called, yesterday, and asked to speak with 'A Summers or a Grey'. You weren't around, so they asked me to go..." "You'll be pleased to know," she says, now, "that Hope isn't ours. Either of us." Despite the fact the kid called her 'grandma'. That didn't go over well. "Not like Nate is. Could be. Would be. I--ah! Whatever. You know what I mean. The point is, Hope's adopted... as near as I can tell. An alternate timeline--" They're all alternate timelines, as far as she's concerned. "But, adopted." A beat. Her smile fades. "She was also being hunted by an X-Man who was trying to kill her. She doesn't remember who. Only that he was male and an X-Man. And, so, she's now sheltering with Emma Frost at the Academy of Tomorrow." When Jean mention's Emma's name, there's a teensy tiny flare up from Scott's emotions that Jean might be able to pick up on if she is paying attention. "Emma is an interesting person. She was with us on the island a few months ago. From what I understand, she saved my life. We've had conversations regarding philosophy in the past, and I'm not sure her and I see eye to eye." Scott exhales, leaning back in his seat. "To be honest, I'm not sure what I really think about Nate and Hope. Though they're related to me, they're not really related to me. With Nate I've just tried to treat him like I'd treat anyone else. I've had awkwardness on this team before: Logan, Angel, Kurt. Awkwardness is something I've gotten use to." "What was she like?" he asks about Hope. Jean senses a certain weariness behind Scott's words. Or, perhaps, resignation is a better word. "Whomever Nate or Hope or any of the others may be in alternate timelines or parallel realities or whatever... I don't care," she says firmly, now. She's evidently given this some thought. "I won't have my future dictated to me. I won't have them tell me apocalypse is inevitable and everything I believe in is going to fail." Yes, that's some of what she's taken away from all of this. A little over the top? Maybe. But she's been feeling like there are too many things out of her control, lately. Still, she draws in a deep breath and recenters herself. "Sorry..." she says, apologizing for her vehemence on the subject. She focuses, instead, on his final question. "Very brave and very frightened," she replies. Once upon a time, she'd have simply opened her mind and let him experience the encounter with her. But she's not really sure that's a good idea, any more. "Though, of course, she'd never admit that. She put on a good face. But, she's tired and scared and she's been fighting a long time. I don't think she really knows how to stop." "I agree completely. And honestly, if either of us didn't we probably shouldn't be the ones leading this place anyhow." Scott pauses before adding, "So you don't have to be sorry for anything." When the topic turns to Hope, Scott nods, "We've had a lot of those types before." Clearly he's going into X-man mode. "What are your thoughts on how we might be able to help her?" Jean shakes her head, now. "I really don't know. I'm fairly certain she won't trust very many, if any, of the male X-Men. Which means, the best we may be able to do is simply keep an eye on her from afar. I can likely meet her again, periodically. Become friends. And hope for the best." She grimaces now. "She's as stubborn as any of us. She wants to stay in Mutant Town, she doesn't want to risk exposing herself to whomever it is that was hunting her -- and I can understand that. But, still... I don't know there's a whole lot we can do except just keep an eye on things from here." After a moment or two thought, she adds, "She's spent most of her life hiding from what she called 'anti-mutant religious nuts'. And she spoke a lot about the humans she had to deal with. Aside from Nathan -- and which variation on a theme he is, I'm not sure -- but aside from him and her pursuer, she didn't say anything about working with other mutants. So, I don't know." Scott nods slowly, "I think that makes our plan, then. We do what we can to ingratiate ourselves to her, with you taking the point on it. I'm not meaning to make it sound fake or like some sort of scheme. I just think we need to be proactive. And you're the best person for it, because it won't be fake and it will be coming from a place of caring. Basically what I'm saying is, do what you've mentioned. Be her friend. And please keep me updated." He shrugs his shoulders, "I can't really say what any of this means-this Nate and Hope stuff-but wherever they've come from they deserve a shot. Whether that means they're here with us like Nate, or not like Hope, it fundamentally doesn't matter. I don't blame her for being wary. We'll need to take it slow." Jean nods to that. She's not so cynical as to be willing to play the girl at all. But, she also knows better than to push her. There's just something about her that suggests it's a bad idea, and Jean is good at following her instincts. Besides. She's a telepath and, as nearly as she can tell, the girl isn't -- naturally, at least. She might be a mimic, though. Jean isn't sure. "They do deserve a fair shot," she agrees. "And we'll make sure they get it." She regards him for a long moment and looks, for just a heartbeat, like she might say something else. Ultimately, however, all she says is, "I just figured you needed to know." Scott waits a while before responding, wondering if he should call her on it. Instead, he lets it go. If she has something to say, she'll say it eventually, he reckons. "I appreciate it. The topic has been gnawing at me for a long time now. I didn't really know how to bring it up with you, so I'm happy it's sort of out of the way now. And now the focus can be more on making sure Hope, and to a lesser extent Nate, are taken care of." There's a lot Jean wants to say. But no good way to say it. So, she leaves it unsaid. It's easier that way. It may not be better, but it is easier. And sometimes, a girl just wants easy. She nods in response to Scott's words and offers him a smile. "We can," she agrees. She pushes out of her chair, now, and looks at him. "If you ever do need to talk, Scott... My door is always open to you." And who knows? Maybe that'll make it easier for her to talk, too. Despite her second offering of the chance to talk, Scott is his typical detached and professional self. "Of course, Jean. The same to you. You know where to find me." He gives her a pursed lips smile that is sort of a mirrored reflection of the one he gave when she came in originally. Not knowing really what to say he resolves to chitchat, "Guess we'll all be a lot less stressed when the summer begins. Got any exciting plans?" Jean pauses as Scott offers a bit of chitchat. She leans against the chair now and gives a light nod to the idea of not being quite so stressed, her smile lightening with it. "I can't tell you how glad I am the summer's coming," she admits. "But, no. I don't actually have any exciting plans -- unless I get that grant, of course. Then, you know... I'll be busy in the lab." Which she often is, anyway. Actually, she's buried herself in there plenty of times when she doesn't know what else to do with herself. "Well either way you'll be having fun, then. Either relaxing or doing what you like to do. It's a no lose situation," Scott says with a faint smile. "What do you think the likelihood of getting the grant is?" Jean shrugs now. "Realistically? The competition is fierce. I think I put a solid proposal in, but we'll just have to wait and see." She smile, and slides down on the arm of the chair, perching there for the moment. "Truthfully? I'm prepared for it to go either way. I tried not to nudge the panel too much one way or the other. So... It's a waiting game, now." Scott chuckles a bit at her mentioning of 'nudging.' "Well I'm confident enough for the both of us. When do you find out? Is that the only one you're working on, or just one of many?" "It's the only one, for now," Jean admits. "As much as I need to put out another paper fairly soon, to keep my hand in the game, it's more for show. The fact is, most of my best research has come purely out of what we deal with here on a day-to-day basis. The research grant acts as something of a smoke screen for that, so that I can tie my results to something other than the Institute." Yep. Pay not attention to the man behind the curtain. "I guess that makes sense, but good luck to you either way, Jean. I'm sure you'll get it. You've worked hard and it will pay off," Scott says with another nod. "And if they're not smart enough to realize that, then that's their loss." "What about you, Scott?" Jean counters, now. "What are your plans for the summer?" She smiles. "Maybe a vacation somewhere that doesn't involve monsters or mayhem?" Because, yeah, that's so easy to avoid for them. Scott chuckles and shakes his head, "Amanda had mentioned the same thing. I think I must give off the aura that I'm in dire need of a vacation." He shrugs his shoulder, "I guess I'm not sure really. I'm probably going to go to some baseball games. Do some fishing. Go driving. Nothing special, I suppose. No firm plans." "Doesn't matter what we plan, in any case," the redhead notes, sliding into the proper seat on the chair, now, bringing her knee up in that comfortable curl once more. "Something will come up and September will be here before we know it." And those students that brave going home for the summer will return. Most of them, certainly. "Always does, doesn't it? Each summer I always think I'll have so much time and it just sort of disappears on you." Scott can't help but have his thoughts trail back to last summer. Quickly he changes the subject, "Have you still got a lot of grading to do before the end of the year? Kids sure are squirrelly, huh?" Jean knows Scott too well not to catch that echo from a year ago. She doesn't pursue it, because she doesn't know how to pursue it. She can't separate the 'It wasn't me' frustration from the 'but this is the way it is' reality. And so it's better to leave it alone. Thus, she'll gladly latches on to the question. "I've had to buckle down and keep up with it," she admits, "or I'd never be able to get everything else done, too. But, yeah. I've still got quite a bit to plow through. You?" She chuckles, nonetheless. "We're getting to the time of year, now, where the bigger challenge is going to be hunting the kids down when they start playing hooky, rather than keeping the ones in the classroom focussed on the lessons." "So far, this year, I've done a good job being ahead of schedule. I think after the weekend I'll be caught up and ready to go for the final push. The final research papers will be a pain, but that should probably be the only big thing I've got left to do." Scott lets out a guttural sigh and laugh, "You can say that again. I'm pretty sure the kids want to be anywhere other than here right now." Jean shakes her head. "Well, I've learned: The first place to look when you can't find them is the pool. At least, it is if the day's over 65 degrees." Crazy kids. She'll wait until it's 85. She chuckles. "I don't remember us being that crazy when we were that age." "Well," Scott says, "I think you and the others were that crazy when you were that age. I'm sure that I wasn't." He grins, "And you're right about the pool. Those students who stay will be living out there on the deck in about a month." "You were always so serious," Jean chuckles fondly, now. She regards him a moment, her smile turning nostalgic. "You still are." But, she wouldn't really want him to change. Maybe he could stand to be a little less angry and broody, but he'll always be serious, and she's okay with that. It always used to ground her. "Although, I did hear rumours you beat Alex at a drinking game. Is that true?" Scott bites his lower lip as he can't help but smile, "Well the first thing you have to understand is that he challenged me. The second thing is that he's my little brother. But, yes, the rumors are true." Jean laughs now, a much more lighthearted sound than it's been in recent days. "That's awesome," she says, her eyes dancing. "I wish I'd seen it." If only because it would have meant Scott let his hair down. "Ah well. Maybe next time." It's not like she drinks very much, herself. As he's no doubt occasionally reminded her in the past, losing control to the point where she might inadvertently let her shields slip is a Bad Thing. Scott understands all about losing control and how bad it can be. He's right there with her on that one. "Well, next time you should go with us. We could double the shock on the others. You should have seen their faces." Jean continues to chuckle, eyes dancing. "It's a date," she says. A beat. "I mean. Figuratively speaking. With the group." Oy. She shakes her head and shoves herself out of the chair. "I better get back to my marking," she says ruefully. "Thanks for the chat, Scott. I'll see you later." Giving one last wry smile, she then makes good her escape before she puts her foot in her mouth (again). Scott waves the comment off with a chuckle. "It was good to see you, Jean," he responds with measured coolness. "I'll see you soon." But as her back faces him it's clear that he swallows with a degree of difficulty. By the time she closes the door he sits back into his chair and takes a long while before going back to correct the next exam. Category:Log